The Unknown Past of Bella Swan
by Jane Everdeen
Summary: a broken heart. a one night stand . and an evente that will change bella swan 's life upside down.  all human
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

**This is were my story begings ...**

**Hi my name is Bella Swan but also known as the biggest and most popular girl in Forks . I live with my dad Charlie, chief of police, since me and my mom aren't on good terms since I gave birth to Jason and she gave him iup for adoption. You see when I was 16, I was going to surprise my current boyfriend Jacob, but when I got there I was the one to be surprised, on Jacob's bed was laying his ex-girlfriend Leah naked . A few days later I_ fond out that i was pregnant after a one night stand with Edward my old best friend who oesn't even remember that night . Iwent to live with my mom who helped me with everithing that I needed. I thought that she was being supotive but i gesse that I was wrong since after the birth of my beautiful daughter she took her away and gave her up for adoption without consulting me . And now 1 year later I'm here going back to Forks were everything began._**

In Forks

**After getting ready ; I ran down the stairs were I saw my dad Charlie drinking a cup of coffee**.

**When he noticed me he said :**

**"Hello bella he said ", taking another sip of coffee" did you have a good night sleep?"**

**"Yes dad" I replied , grabbing an apple from the table and yanking open the door. but I've got to run bye .**

**"Ok love you bella", he said as I stepped out of the house. I looked back over my shoulder and gave him a smile**

**" Love you too" , I replied, shutting the door behind me and heading towards my car.**

**And with that I got in my car and drove towards high school were I would see my ex best friends and remember my old life before the incident that caused me to move in with my mom in Alaska when I was sixteen .**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I arrived to the parking lot I could see the Cullen's lining against their cars and looking my way but also I could see-what i believe to be-the two most annoying girls in Forks ( a.k.a Lauren and Jessica)**

**As Bella got out of the car, Lauren and Jessica approached her and Lauren said :**

**" OMG I love what you did with your hair. And I guess that I 'm not the only one since Jason the football captain and most popular boy in school is looking towards you."**

** "Thanks Lori and yeah Jason is looking at me maybe he will get what he wants."**

**And with that said we started our way towards our first class.**

**Edward's POV**

**My and I family were standing next to our car when suddenly we heard Lauren and Jessica's scream.**

**When me and my family turned to see at what the two blondes were screaming about, we saw Bella( our ex- best friend) getting out of her car. You see when we were younger Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, Emmett, Bella and I were best friends forever, but after the incident she started to push us away after her return from Alaska for some known reason that I can't remember and since then when she became the most popular and started to be mean to people.**

**And that's why Alice and Rosalie can't stand her.**

_We were all in the cafeteria waiting for Bella when suddenly Alice said:_

_"Oh she's there!"_

_And ran towards her with Rosalie but the next thing you know rose comes with a sobbing Alice._

**And since that day they never spoke to each other.**

**I was taken out of my thoughts when Emmett screamed in my ear:**

** "EDDIE! We are going to be late ,come one. You can shake out bellsie later."**

** "I wasn't shaking her out."**

**Jasper looked at me for a moment and said :**

**" Sure you weren't ."**

**Jasper said as we enter the building and head it towards class.**


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter there will be about Bella Swan's POV.

**Bella's Pov**

**Lunch time **

**As I was walking towards the cafeteria with Jessica and Lauren babbling about clothes and make –up. I went and got in line. After paying for my lunch, I went and sat next to Jessica and Lauren, I was in mine on thoughts when Lauren started to talk about something that caught my attention:**

**"…. The principal each year chooses 4 or 5 classes, were they pair a boy and a girl to live together for a whole week, to learn how to live like a married couple and it looks like our class is one of the classes that were chosen "she said as she continue to play with the apple that was on my tray.**

**After the bell rang, we were heading towards our classes when suddenly the principal started to announce from the speakers the classes that had to go towards the theater for an assembly.**

_In the theatre_

**Awhile after the teachers seated us in alphabetic order the principal walked on stage and announced what our assignment will be like?**

**"Welcome senor class, I'm sure that everyone is wondering why I bought all of you here.**

**Well you see this year you will be assigned a partner that will be your wife/ husband, who you will leave with for a whole week." Hearing that all the student body started to groan… "I know that not everyone is found about that assignment and that's why the teachers have chosen the groups and now let's see who you will be paired with."**

**As the principal started to name the pairs they went and stood on the stage. Lauren was paired with Tyler, Jessica with Mike, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett …**

**But there was still tension in the air since everyone was waiting to see who will end up with me and who will end up with Edward (the Adonis of the school) and that's when the principal said:**

**"Edward Cullen will be paired with Bella Swan"**

**When he said the theatre became totally quit. I was in shock and I think that Edward was too, since he wasn't moving. After a long silence I slowly rose from my chair and started to go towards the stage with Edward and the only thing that I could think of was that I was going to be "married "with my old best friend and the father of my child.**


	4. Chapter 4

EDWARD'S POV

_Two days after the assembly_

I was standing next to my siblings in the school parking lot waiting for everyone to arrive to get in the bus and head towards the location. After a few minutes we were all seated next to our partner for another one hour.

After a few minutes of talking with Emmett, I noticed how every few minutes he looked towards Rosalie and that was when I knew that it was my cue to stop talking.

Since I was getting bored, I turned and looked at Bella ho was in deep thoughts, I was curious so I said:

"So Bella what's got in deep thoughts?" I said looking at her.

She looked startled for a few seconds but then said:

"Err… nothing just wondering what we will have to during the whole week. "She said then turned and continued looking towards the window.

But what she said brut up my curiosity again, because she was right the principal never did tell us what will be doing during the whole week he had just said "you will be leaving with the partner that has been chosen for each one of you and during that week you will have to work helping the society "and with those words said he had dismissed us.

BELLA'S POV

_In the bus _

After a long hour of sitting in a chair we had finally stopped when we stepped out of the bus, that's when all of us noticed the beauty of this please there were small cottages everywhere there was a little meadow with a lot of different flowers but there also was a beautiful lake with an amazing water fall.

We were all out of our trance when the principal started to explain what we will do during this week:

"like you already know every year the classes that have been chosen will have to do something to help the society so that's why this year each pair will be taking care of an orphan child form the age of 1 to 4 years old and the kids you guys will be attending come from the orphanage Mary's school." When he said the name of that orphanage, that's when I started feeling dizzy and I couldn't stop the flashback from coming

_I was setting in the hospital room crying my eyes out since my mom had just told me that she had given my baby to an orphanage, that's when I remembered the last words she said before living the room "Bella be reasonable I'm sure it will have a much better life at_ _Mary's school then_ _with a teenager slut as a mother." She spate at me as she walked out of the hospital door._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name that's when I looked at Edward and saw a worried face and he said:

"Come on Bella every one left already we don't want to make the kid wait too much." I nodded at him and followed Edward towards a beautiful white cottage.

As we slowly enter we could see that all the cottage was made of wood and that it had a nice homy and welcoming feeling ( something that Esme Edwards mom may had made) after discovering the cottage we slowly walked to the last room in the cottage as Edward opened the door we could hear a little giggle and that's when I saw a little one year old baby sitting in the playpen and playing but that wasn't what caught my attention it was the baby's eyes they were a beautiful piercing green with a few spots of brown the exact color that my baby's eyes and that's when realization finally drowned on me. Me and Edward will have to take care of our on and biological (even if Edward didn't know that it was his) little angel and that I will finally have the chance of holding her.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards's Pov

As we got off the bus I could already see the beautiful cottages. A few minutes later of looking around the place that we will be staying at for one week the principal started to explain what we will have to do during the week. The principal dismissed us and everyone started to head towards their signed cottage. I was to head towards mine and Bella's cottage when I noticed that she wasn't moving and kept looking into space .after a will I finally got Bella out of her trance ,as we enter the little cottage , I stood there in shock looking at the gorgeous site in front of me and that made me remember of something that Esme would of done. After a while of looking around we headed towards the last room, that was the kid's room. As I opened the door of the room in, could see in front of me the most beautiful baby girl that you could ever imagine. She had a few looks of cooper hair that cascaded till her little shoulders and she had the most stunning and piercing green eyes with a few flecks of brown in them. Suddenly this beautiful little angel started to cry I was going to go and try and comfort her, when suddenly Bella ran towards her and started to rock her back and forth, and because of that action I knew that Bella will have a great connection with this beautiful girl.

So I left to set our bags not wanting this perfect moment.

_In the room_

I was setting my stuff when I felt a presence in the room, and when I turned around there in front of me stood Bella with big puffy red eyes and the next thing she did shocked the crap out of me . She ran and tackled me on the bed and stated to cry her eyes out after a while of calming her down she finally fell asleep.

BELLAS POV

After Edward left the room I was still holding my Lily in my arms and that's when the thoughts heat me , I will just get to see her for one week only and that I will never be able to take care of her like I would want to . So as fast as I could I went and sat Lily back in her crib and ran out of there. as I enter mine and Edwards room and that's when I saw him but when in I looked him in the eyes I knew that I had hurt him and his family too much so I went and clanged to him excusing myself over and over again .

_A few hours later_

I woke up to sound of laughing and sculling, so practically ran towards the stairs and that's when I saw the most beautiful father daughter moment in my life. There in front of me stood Edward with all his glory plating with our daughter in the middle of the beautiful living room. After a while I went and cleared my throat and that caught Edwards's attention. When that beautiful crooked smile of his looked at me I knew that I couldn't lie to him anymore

"Edward, I think that we need to talk" I said as I sat next to Edward ho was settling Lily on the floor next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards POV:

**I was in the living room playing with the beautiful little angel in my arms (Lily), when I noticed that someone was staring at me. As I turned around I could see Bella staring at me with a look of regret and determination in her eyes and then she said as I sat Lily on the floor next to me:**

"**Edward, I think that we need to talk" she said as she sat next to me on the couch.**

**At that moment I started to feel a protective side of me that I would never think I could have, as the thought of Bella taking that beautiful angel away from me, and that confused me. Then she said:**

"**Edward I'm sorry …" I was about to deny her apology not knowing for what she was apologizing, when she cut me off,**

"**Shh, I 'm sure that you're wondering why I'm apologizing ,and that's why I'm asking you to listen to my story without doing any comments till I'm finished "I slowly nodded to show her that I was ok with her on condition, and suddenly I was pulled back to when we were sixteen .**

_Two years ago_

"_It was the day that I had found Jacob with Leah in bed _

_together. And as you can remember I went to your house. _

_You had spent all the day trying _

_to cheer me up, and since any of the stuff that _

_you were doing were working we decided to get drunk _

_so that I could forget . But it didn't end up like _

_that. Because the next morning I woke up with a big headache, but that wasn't the thing that caught my attention, It was that you were lying next to me without any clothes on ,and thats when all of the events of that night drown back on me .So I did the only reasonable thing that came to my mind I left . I thought that you would remember that night, but since you never talked about it I didn't say anything, but as the days went by I started to feel weird so I went to the doctor, and that's when I found out that I was pregnant, and since you didn't remember that night, and I didn't want you to ruin your life I left to live with my mom " _**and as she said the last word ,she was sobbing and clutching her self for support, and at that moment I could see the innocent child that had suffered for two years and that had tried to keep a strong face for the ones around her . So I went and took Bella's shaking body into my arms ,but at the same time cursing myself for not bying there when she needed me and for not remembering. But there was still one thing that had me wondering:**

"**Bella calm down please it's going to be ok, I'm not mad at you, I could never be, and you shouldn't apologize since I 'm the one that got you pregnant and couldn't even remember it. But Bella I do have a question, what happened to the baby? "**

**And as I said that her body was suddenly frozen and that reaction made me think of the worst things that could of happened , but before I loosed my mind because of all the tension she continued her story:**

"_Well I moved in with my mom in Alaska and when I told _

_her that I was pregnant, she didn't get mad like I gest that _

_she will do . No in the contrary she started to help me _

_and to explain everything to me , but I should have gest _

_that it was all a lie . Because nine months later, and after _

_four hours of labor I had given birth to a beautiful little _

_**girl . But when I woke up and asked my mom to see my **_

_daughter she said:__ "__Bella be reasonable I'm sure it will _

_have a much better life at__Mary's school then__with a _

_teenager slut as a mother." __**And that was the last time I **_

_**saw our daughter".**_** At that moment I felt anger and **

**sadness, since I couldn't believe that someone could be **

**that mean to take a little baby away of its mother,**

**and calling her a slut but also, he couldn't believe that **

**he had a little girl and he wasn't going to see her ever **

**again. Suddenly he felt somebody giving him a **

**strong hug, and that when he saw Bella holding his **

**crying form as tears ran down her face but then **

**something broke them out of there trance .**

"**You guys were so sorry and will help you find our niece, **

**and your daughter" Alice said.**

**And that's when I knew that I and Bella weren't alone **

**in this ,and I vowed to myself that when he found his **

**daughter that Bella wasn't going to be alone in this **

**anymore.**


End file.
